Never Miss a Weekend
by Nuri
Summary: What happens when Haruka comes back from racing and finds out Michiru redecorated


Hallo! This is Nuri-chan and Lez. This very odd fic came out of real events. After coming back from Anime Central, Lez-also known as Haruka came to find her parents re-did her bathroom. And then this prompted a fic out of us.   
  
Sailor Moon is not our property, although we act like it is. We're just borrowing the characters, I promise! Any misuse is a severe mistake and we ask for pity.  
  
Never Miss a Weekend  
  
  
"That's the last bend, and..... Ten'ou in the lead with Kutsmaza and Scott in second and third.... Quite a race for this young talent..... Yet another win in a string of.."  
  
Haruka snapped the button on the remote and stood up quickly from the hotel couch. The dim light of the lamp on the wall cast shadows over the picture on the table that had caught her eye.  
  
"Michiru.... Shimatta, I should have called her forty minutes ago..." She brushed her hair back and walked to the desk with the black hotel phone.  
  
Haruka Ten'ou was off in Hong Kong for the championship race of the year, and her weekend of fame was over with one more night before her flight back to Tokyo... and Michiru. She missed her love terribly already, and eagerly awaited her trip home. Her bags lay packed on the bed.  
  
Haruka dialed the number rapidly and listened at for the ringing on the other end. Somewhere, a country away, she thought, our phone is ringing... one, two, three... she's out of bed now, down the hall, her hair is tied back in its usual order... four five....  
  
"Mushi Mushi?"  
  
"Love? I know its past your bedtime but I just wanted to make sure you'd be there to meet me in the morning,,,"  
  
"Of course, with Bells on."  
  
Haruka almost commented about what else would be on, then refrained. "How was your day? Did you have your class?"  
  
"Hai, They all played wonderfully today, especially Hotaru."  
  
"How is the brat, anyway?" Haruka smiled slightly on the other end, thinking of the mysterious young child.  
  
"Quiet as usual, except she managed to break more glasses and dishes today. We'll have to get another set. Or switch to paper plates."  
  
"Let me guess, you've already run to the store and found the perfect set.."  
  
"You know me far too well." Michiru said, dragging the phone over to the couch. These stretches of time when one or the other of them were away, were nearly unbearable. With Sestuna at the Gates, someone had to stay with Hotaru when she was in school. Unfortunately that was usually when the racing season picked up.  
  
Haruka grimaced. When Michiru bought housewares, she tended to buy such girly things.... "Just as long as they're not pink... surprise me."  
  
"Surprise, eh? Most Certainly. Listen I better get back to bed, I've several lessons to do before you come in. I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too, love. Sleep well." Haruka smiled and set down the phone. She returned to the couch, hoping she would fall asleep while watching television... she knew if she went to bed she would miss Michiru too much to sleep. She absently looked out the window to the glittering Hong Kong skyline. She pulled the carelessly thrown blanket against her and drifted off to the sounds of the late night news.  
  
When the phone clicked and Michiru put it back on the ringer, she thought absently about the fact that she really hadn't been sleeping. It was too hard without Haruka. Catnaps at best, but no real sleep.  
  
* * *  
The flight to Tokyo was uneventful, except for a crazed fan who insisted on talking about Haruka's car the whole way to the airport. Haruka answered his questions offhandedly, her mind was on other things. She arrived in the bright morning sun and shielded her eyes to see the turquoise haired woman running towards her smiling.   
  
"Haruka!" Michiru said, a smiling Hotaru behind her, and rushed up to hug her love.  
  
Haruka embraced both of them and kissed Michiru. "I've missed you..." Hotaru pulled on her pants leg.   
  
"Ruka - papa! Whatdcha bring me?!" she said, grinning up at her adopted 'father.'  
  
"Oh, I think I forgot... " Haruka rummaged through her various pockets. "Oh... whats this?" She pulled out a tiny hair clip with purple butterflies and flowers engraved on it. Michiru smiled at them both as Hotaru took it eagerly from Haruka.   
  
"Ooooh, butterfly! Pur-ple!" she beamed. Haruka turned to Michiru and spoke quietly.  
  
"I got it at a department store, I needed a new tie and the shop keeper said it would be the perfect gift for a little girl."  
  
"It's beautiful, love." She said still reveling in the embrace.  
  
The three walked back to Michiru's small car and she handed Haruka the keys.  
  
"I wouldn't make you suffer the indignity, sweet."  
  
Haruka took the keys and started the car, they soon returned to their suburban home.   
  
"So what did you get to replace the dishes? You said you'd surprise me..."  
  
"Well, it's not pink." She help up a sample of the new dishes, "They said it was break resistant. I doubt they've met with our little destroyer."  
  
"You always love a chance to go to the store anyway, said Haruka, not really interested in the floral pattern. "I'm going to go change..."  
  
Michiru grinned broadly. "Have fun!"  
  
(eyebrow twitch) "Uh...." Haruka walked up the stairs to their bathroom, brushing back her blonde hair. She opened the door and   
  
Gaped.  
  
"SHIMATTA!!!!!" It was... purple. Lots and lots of, purple. And flowers. "WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR BATHROOM... DID A DAEMON SURVIVE OR SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!????????"  
  
Their usually white and brown bathroom now had purple floral wallpaper, and Victorian style prints of the same hue on the walls. The rug was purple. The towels were purple. And there was a bouquet of flowers in a vase on the shelf.   
  
"ITS GODDAMN PURPLE!!!!!!!!!!!" The wind goddess fell to the floor and put her head in her hands, trying to shut it all out.  
  
Michiru stood in the door, hands on hips, shaking her head. "I thought you'd like it... I spent all weekend re-papering and painting...." She stopped and looked and her shocked partner.  
  
Haruka nearly put her foot in her mouth, she felt rather dizzy and oddly sick. "Love..... I mean, I like it, but you rearranged all my stuff and...." She sighed. "Purple....."  
  
Michiru turned and walked down the hall.... "All weekend on my hands and knees trying to make our plain bathroom presentable... this is what I get... Fine. You take it off, redecorate it if you like... you're already gone all weekend and leave me with Hotaru all by myself.." she muttered.  
  
"Michi..."  
  
"Ruka - papa.... Whats wrong... don't you like it? Michi- mama said that you'd be happy but you look sad!" the little girl looked downcast.  
  
Haruka was somewhere between heartbroken, furious, and purple. She reached up and pulled down the two violet towels with savage jerks. She stood, walked to the hall and pulled out her original ratty blue ones. She really didn't like the blue ones that much but they were _hers_. She was halfway done with hanging them up when a stab of guilt hit her.   
  
"Papa.....?" she looked up at the taller woman. "Are you mad at us? Papa, are you mad at me?"  
  
Haruka sighed and turned to Hotaru. "No, Hotaru, I'm not mad at you.... Or at Michiru... but I HATE PURPLE."  
  
Hotaru looked down at her purple shirt and back up again anxiously. "Is Michi-mama mad?"  
  
"I don't know, dear, but she has every right to be..."   
  
"No I'm not, I'll make a concession. You can keep your towels, If I can have my purple."  
  
Haruka sighed, at the stupidity of relationship problems and at the... purpleness of purple. "Yes, dear" she said, only slightly exasperated, "You can keep your purple." She gave Miciru a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"But don't expect me to drive anything that is...."  
  
  



End file.
